


Behind Closed Doors

by JasonToddsGun



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, Roleplay, Smut, Sub!Ruby, roleplay kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddsGun/pseuds/JasonToddsGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jared gets home from a long day of work. The kids are with Jensen and Danneel. He and Gen get their roleplay kink on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsAndSparrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndSparrows/gifts).



> Just wanted to give a shoutout to an amazing friend of mine, starsandsparrows. She was my editor for this fic, and overall inspired me to write it. Thanks, babe!
> 
> Also, this is legit my first fic, so please no hate, but constructive criticism is welcome!

———————————————————————-  
Jared Padalecki had had a hell of a long day. After a longday of filming, and another long day with Thomas and Austin, he was way past exhausted.

Jensen had taken Thomas and Austin for the day, claiming that Jared, just like everyone else, had needed a rest. With a wink and a teasing smile, he even suggested that maybe things could get frisky between Gen and Jared.

Jared had rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he laughed. Everyone had assumed that since Austin was born, their sex life had come to an immediate halt. In reality, that was anything but true.

Jared and Genevieve had one of the kinkiest sex lives you’d ever know. Many would assume that behind bedroom doors, everything stayed the same, and that Jared was a literal gentleman…

That was a complete misconception. His sexual activities mirrored someone very, very close to him…Sam.

Stepping into the Padalecki household, the actor slammed the door shut beside him. “Gen?” He called out, looking around. “Genevieve?” He pretended to be confused, almost worried about her disappearance, but this was all part of the game. Their game.

Jared raced up the steps of the large, spiralling staircase, peering down the hallway and heading over to their room… Exactly where he knew she’d be.

As he stepped into the room, Jared let out a relieved sigh. “God-” He noticed her in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. She was wearing a slim fitting black shirt, along with hip hugging jeans. “I was worried about you. Why didn’t you answer any of my texts?” He asked, pulling off his jacket. Underneath, he was wearing a plaid shirt, and a white flannel v-neck.

“I was busy. I can’t just pick up everytime you call me and leave me 50 voicemails, Sam.” The woman said, giving an emphasis on the Sam.

Jared didn’t flinch at the name. Hell, he didn’t even bat an eye. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time they took advantage of the show with their own kinky little sex game…

“Still should’ve called.” Jared was already turned on. He felt his member tightening and his jeans becoming more and more uncomfortable. “You love doing this to me, right?” Stepping over to her, his lips suddenly began to attack her neck.

“Love teasing me, leaving me wanting more…Knowing I’ll chase and run after you…” The man murmured, nipping and nibbling on the sensitive skin.

Meanwhile, Gen tilted her head to the side, letting out a soft moan as he sucked her skin. “Sam…” She whimpered.

“Don’t ‘Sam’ me. You’ve been nothing but a teasing little demon bitch ever since you came back from Hell. Being so stupid, so careless…Risking Dean finding out you’re alive and we’re together.” His teeth grazed her neck. “But you like that, right? The thought of him finding out… Walking in on one of our kinky sex sessions…” His lips were hot and heavy against her neck, and this time, he picked her up.

“Mm…Sam-” Gen breathed out in a choked moan. “I’m s-sorry…You know it’s all for fun…” She whimpered, feeling arousal and lust pool from between her legs, spreading up her spine.

“Yeah, I know you are. You’re sorry now. Now that I have you and I can do whatever the hell I want with you-” Jared smirked, gazing down to her. “I’m going to tease you the way you tease me…Until you’re going crazy with arousal-” He carried her over to the bed, tossing her down.

Gen was beyond turned on. Her face was red with lust and desire, along with the slight feeling of embarassment. She loved it when Jared dominated her, as it was a kink she had always had.

She smiled to herself at the thoughts, realizing that Jared really was the man for her. She was suddenly ripped back into reality once she felt her shirt being removed.

The skin of her now half-bare torso was met with the cold air. She shivered slightly, feeling the warmth between her legs build up as her husband worked on removing his shirt as well.

“You a voyeurist or something?” The man chuckled, taking a seat beside her on the bed. He pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling against her neck. It was already marked with red and purple bruises, and that turned him on a whole lot.

“Mm…Sam. God no, of course I’m not…” Gen whimpered in response, burying her face into his neck. She flushed even more deeply with embarassment, half because of how turned on she was, and half because the answer to his question was a huge, fucking YES.

“What’s that? So you’re not a voyeurist?” Jared pulled back suddenly, grabbing her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. “Fine, we’ll see how true that is…” He smirked at her helpless expression.

Standing up, he worked on unbuckling his pants, wanting to do this before his jeans would no longer be able to come off. Once he yanked down his pants, he groaned, taking notice of the large bulge in his pants.

“You see that, baby? That’s what you do to me…All you…” He murmured, licking his lips.

“I told you, I’m not a pathetic voyeurist. I don’t get off on people, much less you, jacking themselves off-” Gen insisted, though it was clear to both of them that was a complete and utter lie.

“Well, fine. I told you, we’re going to fact check that…” Jared murmured, pulling down his boxers. This ended up revealing his erect cock, already wet and dripping down with some precum around the edges.

“And we haven’t even started yet…” She murmured to herself, swallowing the lump in her throat at the sight. It wasn’t one of the first times she had seen him, but God, everytime she did felt like the first time. He was a ridiculously large size, and she couldn’t help but moan at the thought of him inside her, taking her whole.

Jared’s hand slid down from his waist to between his legs, and he suddenly grasped the base of his shaft, squeezing before sliding his hand up and down.

Gen watched in awe at the sight, gaping as she saw the tip of his cock sparkle with precum. “Sam, I already-” She breathed out in a choked up moan, and sliding her hand down, she unbuttoned her jeans. Her hands slid into her pants, about to play with her clit.

“Be quiet. You’re going to watch this. Your punishment? You can’t touch yourself.” He said, noting as her hand slipped into her pants.

“But, Sammy-” She whimpered, almost pathetically. She then cleared her throat, realizing that was out of character, before adding, “Fine.”

Her hand whipped out of her pants, glaring daggers at him as she watched his hand move up and down his wet shaft. She wanted so badly to touch herself, to touch him, to taste him on her lips…And she couldn’t, and that was the worst punishment she’d receive.

Meanwhile, Jared was nearing his own release. It was clear in the way his hips began to rock as he jerked himself off, using one hand to move down his shaft and another hand to caress his sack.

Just as he was about to finally release, he pulled his hand back, denying himself the most pleasurable feeling one could experience. He let out a grunt, glancing down to his erect member, wet with precum.

The look on Gen’s face was one of confusion, so he said, “Neither of us are going to come until we have sex. I was able to hold myself back, and so will you, Ruby-” Jared stepped over to his wife, going to unbotton her jeans, but realizing that was already done.

His gaze, which appeared to be a hazel green colour at the moment, flickered up to hers. “Couldn’t stop yourself, huh?” He remarked, grinning at her red face.  
He slid down her pants, tossing them to the ground. His gaze then went to her black lace panties. His hand trailed up her leg, sliding up her thigh, and then inward. The tips of his fingers ran over her slit through the panties.

He chuckled at the realization that she was already soaking wet, practically. He gave a lick of his lips before slipping his index finger through the waistband, yanking down roughly, with no apparent hesitation.

Gen resisted every urge to writhe underneath him, for her own sake, and for the sake of their kinky roleplay. Ruby would fight, she would manage to stay calm and not give into the feelings of pleasure… She’d be able to do it.  
Just like Gen would.

Determination. It was written all over Gen’s face, and it was clear to her husband. For a moment, the smug smirk vanished, replaced with a genuine smile. Jar truly loved Gen. The amount of cuddles she was going to get after this was unbelievable…

However, he decided that he couldn’t stay out of character for too long. It would break the mood for both of them. Clearing his throat, the smug grin returned to his face as he pushed Gen back onto the bed. He dropped onto his knees, spreading her legs nice and wide, all open for him.

“Mmm…So wet-” He breathed out in a husky growl. “All for me…” His voice trailed off as he examined her sensitive area. Leaning in, he decided to experiment, pressing his tongue on her slit and flicking against it.

At this feeling, Ruby groaned, bucking her hips against his face, the face that she’d love nothing more than to ride all night…

“Relax…” Jared pushed her hips down into the bed with his large hands, encouraging her to settle down.

As hard as it was, Gen obeyed, hips fighting the urge to buck and writhe as his tongue slid past her slit, now completely eating her out. He made her feel whole and intense, in a way that no one else could and ever would. With each flick of his tongue, it was becoming harder and harder for the actress to hold off her orgasm…

Jar could feel her tense and pulse around his tongue, her legs wrapping around his neck and squeezing, using every force in her body to fight off release. “That’s it, Ruby… Such a good girl-” He murmured in approval, hand rubbing against her thigh.

The unexpected motion caused the woman to flinch slightly, giving Jared an interesting idea. Pulling back his lips from her core, she let out a whimper, feeling empty…

But Jar couldn’t help but grin, knowing that empty feeling wouldn’t last for long.

Chuckling to himself, his fingers traced along her entrance, already wet and soaking, ready to be touched. He unexpectedly slid one finger inside, pumping it in and out of her, before adding another.

He loved the way her body formed around him, pulsing around his fingers and practically on the edge… But he knew Genevieve, and if she was anything, she was determined. She knew she wouldn’t come, and she’d do it all for him…

And after all, Jar was right. Gen wanted to do this for herself of course, but it was way more than some kinky sex game. She wanted to show him she could do it, and Hell, she knew she would…

But God, the feeling of his fingers slamming into her…She was so close-…Yet the thought of making sweet, sweet love to him outweighed that, and she gasped in relief when he yanked his fingers out.

He gave her clit one last squeeze, before climbing onto the bed beside her. He tore off her bra, licking his lips and nodding his head in approval and admiration.

“Ge-…Ruby. You did it, baby…I knew you would-” He breathed out, panting heavily. He was on edge, and God, if the two didn’t get down to it now, he might fucking think himself to orgasm…

Gen smiled up to him, her body a sweaty mess. Her hair was messed up, her body marked with kisses and bruises, and covered with sweat…But all she could think of was Jared, and how much she wanted him.

Laying back on the bed, she pressed her head into the sheets. She pulled him on top of her, encouraging him to start the actual sex.

Jared’s body hovered over her, placing one hand on the right side of her head on the pillow, and the other hand on the small of her back, pulling her against him. His hips rocked against hers, his member prodding at her entrance, waiting for her to give her nod of consent.

Once she did, Jared grinned, as he started to move in and out suddenly, thrusting in and out of his wife with force. She felt so good around him, and it was a relief to not worry about holding back his orgasm anymore…

“Mmm, that’s it…” He groaned, quickening his pace so that his hips fucked her at a faster pace. His pelvis thrusted against hers and with every thrust, he was sent closer and closer to pure bliss.

“God, Ruby, the things you do to me…” He hissed, wanting to stay in character for as long as possible.

“Sammy…” Gen whimpered, her womanhood tightening around his cock. “Please…I need to c-come…” She said. At this point, the sex game was shit to her. All she wanted was sweet, sweet bliss…

“Come for me, Ruby-” Jared ordered, placing his lips against hers. He nibbled softly, his rough thrusting continuing.

And with that said, she did. Letting out an orgasmic scream, Genevieve finally reached her breaking point, letting go. “Jared!” She cried out upon her end, snapping her hips up and riding out her intense orgasm.

The feel of her tightening around him and the loud scream of his real name was enough to set him off. Jared came after she did, pumping his hips into her a couple times more, before pulling out.

He collapsed beside her, his body covered in sweat, and it, unsuprisingly, smelt of sex. “Mm…Gen-” He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, he tugged her body closer to him.

“I love you too, Jar…” She murmured, nuzzling against him and cuddling into his side. “I’m glad we got to do this. It’s been a while…And I missed you. And our kinky little sex games…” A smirk tugged on the woman’s lips.

He chuckled. “I did too, Gen…I’ll always love you. No matter what.” Threading his fingers through her hair, he let out a yawn. He heard the soft ring of his cellphone, and he grunted. “Get some rest, I’ll go see who it is-“

Standing up, the man quickly pulled on his boxers before picking his phone off the dresser. Raising a brow at the caller I.D, he stepped out of the room into the hallway.

“Jensen?” He asked.

“Hey, man. Danneel and I are coming over to drop the kids off in about an hour. Are you and Gen ready?” Jensen asked.

“Y-yeah…We just finished up. We’ll be ready-” Jared murmured in response.

“Good. I’m glad you two were able to have some fun…” Jared could practically see Jensen’s smug face. “And I’m glad you did, because I actually have a favor to ask of you.”

Raising a brow, Jared chuckled. “What is it?”

“Next time, you’re taking Justice and helping me and Danneel out.” Jensen said, his voice half joking half serious.

And Jared smiled, because he had no problem with that at all. 


End file.
